Let's Go Further
by cadywise
Summary: They have never gone all the way before always choosing to take things nice and slow but tonight Naruto wants to speed things up a bit. NaruSasu. Oneshot LEMON LEMON LEMON!


**WARNING!! YAOI as in boyxboy (seriously if you didn't know that, then you are just odd). Naughty things happen here and I suggest that those of you with a low blood count should refrain from reading, lest a nosebleed occurs. I am also not responsible for the bloody mess you may make once reading this. Get a mop and clean it up yourself.**

**A summary of the summary:…SEX!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto or the kids he would have if I did. Such is life.**

**Yo, it's me again just wanted to try out this oneshot I dreamt about a few day ago. When you have a dream like this why keep it from the world. (Don't act like ya'll don't dream 'bout these things too. It's one of the consequences of reading yaoi so much) Anyhoo read and hopefully enjoy and as I'm sure you can see this is NaruSasu, as in Naruto is the seme (leave me alone I like it both ways). If you know this is going to scare you don't read it and if you do and it does, don't complain.**

**ONWARDS!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXN&SXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Before he could even register what was happening he was slowly being pushed down unto the bed by his boyfriend. Said boyfriend broke their kiss to remove his jacket before he straddled the boy beneath him and continued to suck on those luscious pale lips.

"Mmm, Naruto," the raven moaned when he felt the other body rock against him.

"God Sasuke, do that again."

"D-Do wha-at?" he stammered trying to keep his mind focused.'"Say my name again," he continued to rock against the other's pelvis, earning more moans as a reward.

Naruto was already making love bites all along Sasuke's neck and had begun undoing the buttons to the red shirt he was wearing. Naruto ran his hand across the smooth chest loving the feel of the toned abs the other man had. His hand continued its journey in search for the sensitive bud that always made his boyfriend go wild. A sharp gasp from the raven told Naruto that he had indeed found said bud and started his delicious torture of tweaking the nipple between his fingers."Nar- stop that," was the almost inaudible whimper that passed Sasuke's lips.

Instead of stopping however said blond brought his lips down tot the nipple and began sucking and nipping at the pink dusted thing. Sasuke's moans grew louder and his back arched subconsciously 

seeking more of the warmth above him. The reaction caused Naruto to smirk and with a small pop he released the bud leaving in shinny with saliva.

Sasuke almost whined when contact was lost, almost but instead he moaned again feeling the cold air conditioned air brush against his wet nipple.

All these moans were giving Naruto a problem, a big hard problem. He shifted slightly only to hiss in discomfort when he felt the coarse fabric of his pants rub against his aching erection. Damn it, he needed release and he needed it now. He looked over at the door leading to the bathroom then down at the heavily panting, blushing and sweat covered boyfriend below him and came up with one hell of a conclusion 'screw it' and with that he dove down for another kiss. He ran his tongue along the raven's lips who immediately granted entrance. Both muscles rubbed against each other furiously while loud moans filled the silence of the moon lit room. Naruto soon broke the kiss in favor of air leaving only a thin strand of saliva keeping the two connected.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to stare back at the deep blue eyes gazing at him and noticed something a little off. He supported the upper half o his body on his elbows forcing Naruto to sit up slightly.

"Naruto are you ok?" he asked warily.

"Sasuke," Naruto has his head down low with his bangs covering his eyes, which made Sasuke start to worry more.

"Is something wrong? He asked sitting up completely, Naruto still in his lap.

Naruto motioned for Sasuke to come closer and when the other did Naruto grabbed his chin and turned his head so that Sasuke's ear was right next to his mouth.

I need…to fuck you right now" he whispered seductively.

Sasuke went wide eyed at the statement. He should have known that a day like this would show up sooner or later, later being the preferred time.

"B-but but," he tried to defend himself.

"Sasuke," Naruto was almost whining now. "I've been holding back for three months now, can't you do this one thing for me hmm?"

Sasuke felt hands play with the button of his pants tried to wiggle away but Naruto has already lost his patience with the man and quickly pinned him back to the bed.

"Please Sasu?" he asked while kissing the other's cheek and neck.

"I-I'm not ready," he replied weakly.

It was not that Sasuke wasn't ready it was that he was scared. Sasuke was no virgin, oh no far from it, but he wasn't always gay either and we're all pretty sure that none of those girls had anything to stick up his ass.

"But Sasuke I'll make you ready," Naruto said boldly while looking into the raven's scared eyes.

"H-How?" he was completely unsure about the situation.

"With these," Naruto stuck three fingers in front of Sasuke's face.

He raised an eyebrow at the digits currently invading his personal space, "And what will those do?"

"You'll see."

Sasuke once again found himself in a situation where the world was moving too fast for him to comprehend. Before he knew it he was lying there in boxers with his pants thrown half way across the room.

"Naruto I don't think-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips crushing down on his. The kiss was more passionate and more desperate than the others.

"Please Sasu?" Naruto asked again against Sasuke's lips.

There was slight hesitation before Sasuke whispered an 'ok' but all sympathy left Naruto once the words registered in his brain because he was now running on hormones.

He kissed the raven deeply wishing to recreate the previous atmosphere. He rocked his body against Sasuke's and hissed when bother their erections brushed against each other. The moan Sasuke gave was enough to make Naruto just take Sasuke right then and there but he had to go slow or risk scaring the man way. He continued rocking bodies while his hand travelled down his boyfriend's stomach and to the waist band of his black boxers. Sasuke noticed this and began to voice his uncertainty but a 

moan, dripping with pleasure, was all that escaped those lips. Without hesitation Naruto had shoved his hands into Sasuke's boxers and firmly grabbed his member. He began moving his hand in a slow up and down motion.

"Nnn…Naru."

"Do you like that Sasuke? Naruto teased giving him a hard squeeze.

"Ngh..ahhh" was Sasuke's reply, which of course wasn't much of a reply.

"What's that Sasuke?" he asked again enjoying the sounds of pleasure escaping those lips he loved so much. He increased in speed creating more friction. Still unable to form words Sasuke weakly nodded his head a few times.

Naruto swirled his thumb over the head of Sasuke's member smirking to himself when he saw the shivers it sent up Sasuke's back. He continued to spread pre-cum over the tip of the member and his fingers while watching the expressions that crossed his boyfriend's face. Sasuke's breathing became erratic and he was now shaking his head from side to side, a sure sign that he was close and Naruto did the honorable thing…and removed his hand. The action caused Sasuke to whimper and buck against him.

"Calm down Sasu, it only gets better from this point"

With that said he quickly removed the raven's boxers causing the boy to gasp as cold air hit his heated erection. Naruto took the three fingers he had made reference to earlier up to Sasuke's lips and gave the command 'suck'. Slowly pulling the fingers into his mouth Sasuke began to do what he was ordered to, that is until he felt a wet tongue lick at the pre-cum his member was eager to release.

"Ngh…mmm, Naru I-I can't-"

"Keep sucking Sasuke," was all he said before he took Sasuke all at once. (Which wasn't a very nice thing to do).

Sasuke tried to get back to the task at hand but really, how focused would you be with someone sucking you off?

After a few minutes of Naruto sucking on Sasuke and Sasuke trying to suck Naruto's fingers Naruto removed the digits and released Sasuke. He took said boy's legs and pushed them against his chest completely exposing him. He licked his lips in anticipation, an action which caused Sasuke to blush like a school girl.

"Hold your legs up for me and spread them wide."

Sasuke did, by wrapping his arms under his knees and kept them locked to his chest.

"This may feel…uncomfortable but don't worry it'll feel better soon."

Sasuke had no idea what the blond was referring to but nodded his head anyway (this is the first gay relationship Sasuke has been in you can't blame him for not knowing much). Well, he found out soon enough because it didn't take long before Naruto took the first finger and pushed it past Sasuke's ring of muscles (also known as the sphincter people. I will also educate you). The pain that shot up Sasuke's spine was enough to make him scream out but instead he bit his lips and bared the pain. He could feel the finger move inside him and stroke his inside walls while pumping in and out of him. A small whimper escaped him when the second finger was added, forcibly stretching his muscle and opening his entrance more. His nails dug into his thigh so hard that pools of blood were beginning to form under them. A trail of blood ran down his chin from his lips when Naruto pushed the third finger in but it was licked away by said blond who began to kiss his soon to be lover in an attempt to relax him more.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss and tried desperately to ignore the pain coming from his ass. He was beginning to feel annoyed with the pain hoping it would turn into pleasure soon or he'd have to stop Naruto from continuing, which he really didn't want to do. He was about to voice his complaint when Naruto's fingers brushed against something causing him to arch his back in pleasure as white lights danced across his eyes.

"Looks like I found it," Naruto smirked roughly pushing against the spot again.

"Hmm," Sasuke was now fucking himself with Naruto's fingers.

Sasuke's moans become more desperate as he got closer and closer to release and once again Naruto stopped the fun.

"Naruto" Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

"My turn Sasu."

The blond quickly relieved himself of his boxers and positioned himself at the paler one's entrance. When Sasuke saw the huge thing Naruto wanted to put inside him fear returned instantly.

"Ready Sasu?" he asked but he didn't wait for a reply. He slowly pushed into Sasuke's virgin heat and groaned in pleasure as his cock became completely surrounded by the hot walls of his lover. He 

didn't see the need for lubricant. He had been holding back for so long he had enough pre-cum to lubricate a delivery.

"Fuck Sasu, you're so tight. You're sucking me in." once he was fully encased in his lover's warmth.

Sasuke's hands had shot up to grab hold of Naruto's shoulders in an attempt to keep himself steady. He didn't understand why gays had sex so often this was killing him right now. Naruto waited for Sasuke to feel comfortable enough to move and when his lover began to rock against him he took the opportunity. He pulled out slowly before ramming inside earning a gasp and moan from Sasuke. He pulled out again, leaving only the head inside, before pushing back in hitting the prostate dead on.

"F-fuck…Naruto. D-do that again."

Said blond complied and once again trust into his lover. He increased the pace when he felt that Sasuke was no longer uncomfortable and for each thrust he made Sasuke pushed against him forcing the blond to go deeper. The room was filled with sounds of love making as the two rocked together. The sweat glistening on their bodies and the moon shone through the window.

"Naru, Naru…to...I-I'm…"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's neglected member and began stroking it in time with his thrusts. That pushed Sasuke over the limit and with a scream of Naruto's name he arched himself towards the blond and released into the awaiting hand. The walls closed in around Naruto's member and with one last thrust he came sending spurts of semen deep within Sasuke's ass.

Without pulling out Naruto collapsed on Sasuke, both panting heavily.

"See…that wasn't…so bad," Naruto said trying to regain his strength.

He pulled out of Sasuke when he breathing was back to normal and plopped down next to him. He wrapped his arm protectively around the other's slim waist and pulled him closer. Seeking the warmth Sasuke curled up beside his new lover and breathed a content sigh.

"Naruto" he whispered not wanting to ruin the peaceful moment.

"Hmm?" was the sleepy reply.

"I love you."

Naruto shifted to look into midnight eyes next to him. He leaned forward to kiss those pale lips before answering, "I love you too Sasu."

The two drifted off into a blissful dream. Sasuke's head on Naruto's chest and Naruto's arm around Sasuke's waist.

Sasuke wiggled under the covers when he felt the hot sun on his face. Damn, he hated mornings the sole reason being the sun. He groaned after realizing there was no way he was getting back to sleep and opened his eyes to meet the damn day.

"I see you're awake," came a voice next to his ear…why was there a voice next to his ear?

He looked over to see Naruto lying next to him.

"Oh good morning, did I wake you?"

"Nope," he leaned forward to peck his boyfriend on the lips.

They then went into a comfortable silence, well that was until Naruto's stomach voiced its hunger and destroyed the moment.

"Eheh I guess I'm hungry," he stated using his finger to scratch his cheek.

Sasuke chucked softly, "I'll make breakfast.

He sat up only to fall back down lifting with his butt lifted from the bed.

"Oww oww. Darn it. It still hurts," he grumbled.

"What did you expect?" Naruto said getting out of the bed and stretching his naked self for all to see. "Come on I'll help you up."

He held unto Sasuke's arms and successfully pulled him out of the bed. Said boy's face screwed in disgust as he felt warm liquid run down between his legs. He looked down to see remains of Naruto's semen making a white trail to his knees.

"Eww, I need a shower," he mumbled to himself but Naruto heard none the less.

"Let's go take one then," he smirked.

Sasuke, knowing what the blond was thinking, was quick to reject the proposal.

"Oh no, not again. We just did it last night."

"Oh come one. It won't hurt as much as it did last time. You're already stretched." He pleaded following his boyfriend to the bathroom door.

"I said no," and with that the door was slammed in the other's face.

Alas an Uzumaki never gives up, he started banging on the door and calling to the occupant, "Sasuke, Sasuke come one. Sasuke open up!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXN&SXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's finally done. Wow that took all morning to do so you all better make me happy by sending nice reviews. I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed dreaming it but I suppose actually seeing it would be better drools. Ahh well I'll see you all next time. It could be another oneshot or it could be the next chapter to my story.**

**Sasuke: -rocks back and forth- why was I uke?**

**Naruto: Yosh! Take that Sasu-teme you got something stuck up your ass this time.**

**Cadywise: Sorry Sasu-chan I wanted to try it out.**

**Naruto: -Muhaha- Come one Cadywise do another one**

**Cadywise: I think Sasuke has had enough**

**Naruto: No he hasn't**

**Cadywise: does that look a sane person Naru –points to Sasu rocking and talking to a teddy bear-**

**Naruto: 00 uhh no**

**Cadywise: Well ok then. I'm gonna go make Sasu better. Leave your reviews**


End file.
